Seven Dead
by Marie'98
Summary: Seven one-shots of seven different deaths, in their own point of view. All from the 74 hunger games. *rated T for hunger games theme* Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters.
1. Foxface's death

**(A/N) So this is a little short, ok maybe a lot short. And a lot of people may have done this already but I wanted to do a Foxface story. So here :D hope you like!**

* * *

I saw the glistening berries that the boy from district twelve picked; I automatically knew they were nightlock, extremely poisonous. Just one drop of the juice could kill you. They were so tempting, I was starving. I hadn't eaten in two days and I was in the final four.

With the girl on fire having her precious bow, and the boy from two being a career tribute I had a very slim chance of winning. I fought with myself, telling myself to eat them then saying no. I was at war with myself not knowing what to do. As I ran out to the plastic sheet under the berries, I heard the loud steps from someone.

I grab a few berries and run off into the woods where I would be covered. I sat down and lean back against a tree, holding the berries in the palm of my hand out into the sunlight. They were a deep purplish blue, could have been confused with blackberries. I roll one in between two fingers and laugh at myself, what a petty way to die.

I lie down on the ground and put one in my mouth. I squish it with my teeth and I immediately feel the liquid slide down my throat. Immediately regretting my decision I feel my throat swell and the lack of oxygen is making the pain worse. I grasp at my neck, pawing at it repeatedly thinking it would help. I should have eaten more; maybe it would have been a quicker death. I give up knowing I was about to die from lack of oxygen. I lie on my back and close my eyes waiting on the all too familiar cannon boom.

* * *

**(A/N) So what did you think? Was it good? R&R please! They make me happy!**

**~Marie'98**


	2. Clove's death

**(A/N) Okay, so I did foxface's death, and I decided to do six more, all from the 74****th**** hunger games. So please, R&R ;D .**

* * *

As we separate and get into place before the feast I can't help but feel like one of us is going to die today. I look back at Cato and sigh, ever since the rule change he has had one thing on his mind, to kill the Katniss girl. I look at my surroundings and then look back towards Cato, he is gone, probably went to find someone to kill. I look back at the cornucopia and see the table rising from the ground. I stay still for a moment, then see a lower district dart out and grab her pack, district five I think.

As soon as she runs off I sprint towards the table and see fire girl to my left. I throw a knife at her and she dodges it turning to shoot her bow at me. The arrow sticks into my left arm, up high. I yank the arrow out and see she is already at the table. I run up behind her and tackle her to the ground; I turn her on her back, taunting her.

As she screams Peeta's name I jam my fist into her windpipe, turning my head side to side to check for Peeta, I turm my head back towards her and open my jacket to show an array of knifes. I pull out the most lethal looking one and turn her head back and forth. Trying to decide where to cut her, I trace her lip line and ask if she wants to blow one last kiss to lover boy. After I start to carve into her lip I feel my body being yanked into the air and pain going through my whole body afterwards. I know that I'm dead because its little district elevens partner, Thresh.

After he yells at me asking if I killed her I yell for Cato and feel the rock, he slammed a rock into my skull. It goes black for a second as I try to crawl away while they aren't looking. I hear Cato's voice in the distance and curl up into a ball. I start to feel tired and close my eyes. Never to reopen them again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, Bad? I think the last one was better. :D but that's my opinion. R&R please it helps**

**~marie'98**


	3. Rue's death

**(A/N) Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. Might not be able to get the next chapter up until Friday, sorry I got tennis practice. But enough with me here is the next death!**

* * *

I stop in the middle of the woods. Something felt off, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I franticly whip my head back and forth before I turn to run off when I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn my whole body around and I see a faint shadow in the tree line. I frantically start calling out for Katniss, my ally.

"KATNISS, KATNISS!" I yell before I feel the net thrown on top of me and I start thrashing wildly.

"RUE? RUE, I'M COMING," I hear her yell as she makes her way to me. I start to go calm, maybe I'm seeing things, and maybe this is a trap for prey. I am completely calm by the time Katniss gets to me. She sprints to where I'm standing and begins to cut the net off of me. As soon as she bends over I see Marvel, the boy from district one hold up his spear.

My breath catches in my throat and I stand completely still praying that Katniss doesn't stand up. He throws the spear and as it imbeds in my stomach and she whirls around and shoots an arrow into his throat. As he yanks it out I feel my knees begin to go out and I begin to get light headed. She helps me to the ground and lays my head in her lap begging me not to go, to not close my eyes.

"Sing," I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sing?" she asks, before she begins to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes.

And when again they open, the sun will rise," I feel myself getting more, and more tired as she keeps singing. I look up to her face and see that she had been crying.

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm.

Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you," I close my eyes and my breathing begins to slow. I can hear Katniss breaking out into tears as I take my final breath.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I used some from the movie and the book. I don't know why. So please review it really means alot to me.**

**~Marie'98**


End file.
